La carta
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Kanon encuentra una carta con las confeciones de un asesino...su hermano


**La Carta…**

Kanon caminaba en dirección a su pilar cuando un triton lo detuvo seriamente, aquellos animales le parecían nefastos pero ya se había acostumbrado, pues en el santuario de Poseidón abundaban.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
- El amo Julián le ha enviado esto, al parecer "alguien" lo lanzo desde arriba  
- ¿arriba? – Miro en la mano del triton un sobre negro de plástico resistente, sellado con cera roja  
- si, desde el cabo, Lo de Sylla lo encontró y decidió entregárselo a Poseidón–  
- ¿y por que lo envía Poseidón? – Kanon lo miro extrañado   
- dijo que era tu deber revisarlo pues tu eres el general encargado de vigilar el templo de Athena – intento acercarse pero Kanon se hizo para atrás  
- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con este sobre?  
- Que a caído del Cabo Sounion, esta cerca del santuario  
- ¿acaso crees que no se eso? – le arrebato el sobre molesto, le parecía suficiente decir solo el nombre del cabo ya sabia lo del santuario, después noto la cara asustada del triton y recordó que nadie sabia que él se había criado en el cabo  
- ¿puedo retirarme señor? –  
- si…solo dile a Lo que venga hacia acá  
- si señor – el triton se retiro casi huyendo despavorido pues a todos les asustaba la actitud de Sea Dragón

Se adentro hacia su pilar y decidió sentarse relajadamente en las escaleras, traía una de esas prendas de entrenamiento que tanto le gustaban, pues era flexible, también traía sus clásicas vendas a los brazos costumbre que aunque le pesara Saga le dejo, las miro y comenzó a recordar…

****

- esto…es muy difícil – dijo Kanon mientras intentaba romper una roca mediana  
- eso lo se – le dijo sonriendo mientras se amarraba sus vendas a los brazos y manos  
- bueno, todo sea por ser un santo – golpeo rápidamente la roca resquebrajándola  
- ese golpe fue bueno  
- ¿tu crees? – pregunto mas por vanidad que por no saberlo y siguió golpeándola hasta cansarse, Saga en cambio comenzó por unas pequeñas que rompía con gran facilidad  
- mira Saga – dijo señalando triunfante la roca mediana destruida en pocos minutos  
- vaya…eso es genial hermano – Saga dejo de golpear y se acerco a ver lo que quedo de la roca...miro mas de cerca notando pequeños rastros de sangre, se volteo alarmado hacia Kanon  
- ¿Qué? ¿Estuvo mal? – Pregunto desilusionado  
- los golpes están bien – dijo mientras lo sujetaba de las manos y miraba sus brazos  
- ¿entonces?  
- Nada… ¿te duele? – Dijo mientras lo jalaba un poco  
- Ah… ¡oye! – dijo molesto mientras lo empujaba  
- Déjame ver – caminaron rumbo a su casa, una pequeña chocita hecha de madera que Shion les había construido no muy lejos del coliseo, al llegar tomo el alcohol de una repisa y comenzó a lavar las heridas con jabón  
- ¿es grave? – pregunto Kanon al ver su sangre  
- no…puedo controlarlo – lo lavo con calma y cuidado para evitar que sufriera, apenas termino saco de un cajón, cerca de la cama, unas vendas y con ellas cubrió los brazos de su hermano  
- gracias- dijo amablemente mirando los ojos de saga, este le sonrió  
- es importante que te recubras siempre los brazos con ellas, nunca sabes cuando vas a golpear algo duro – dijo sonriente

****

- ¡¡SEA DRAGON!- dijo una voz conocida  
- ¿he? – Kanon volteo algo exaltado, ahí a su lado estaba Lo mirándolo con paciencia  
- ¿me mandaste a llamar?  
- Pues… si estas aquí…- contesto calmadamente  
- Si señor… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- contesto seriamente mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero  
- Es algo importante – dijo mientras sostenía y miraba el sobre  
- Ah eso – miro también el mentado sobre  
- Lo… ¿confías en mi?  
- ¿Por que lo preguntas?  
- Pues…- Kanon se levanto y Sylla también lo hizo  
- Dime…- dijo seriamente el general  
- ¿Por qué le entregaste la carta a Poseidón? ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?  
- No es eso...es solo que yo…- no termino de decir la frase cuando recibió un certero puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiro violentamente al suelo  
- _"nunca sabes cuando vas a golpear algo duro"_ – pensó y se sonrió- Eso es por no haberme entregado esto primero  
- ¿pero que te pasa? ¿Acaso te crees el dueño de los mares?  
- ¡¡crees que a Julian le gusta que lo molesten por estas insignificancias! – afirmo mostrándole el sobre  
- pues, no  
- entonces… ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a Poseidón? Debiste de haberme dado esto desde un principio, ya vez que de un modo u otro llego a mis manos  
- si…Sea Dragón – dijo con pesadez mientras se recuperaba del golpe  
- ahora vete…y espero que la próxima vez pienses antes de hacer algo – dijo y guardo la carta en su bolsillo y partió de su pilar dejando confundido a Lo y no solo a él si no a otros dos jóvenes que veían la escena… Sorrento e Isaac.

Continuo caminando sin rumbo alguno y después de unas horas se descubrió a si mismo en Cabo Sounion, llegando ahí suprimió todo su cosmos justo como Saga le enseño, que problemas pasaron para aprender aquella técnica, se sonrió al recordar aquellas tonterías. Se sentó en la punta del cabo y saco el sobre que abrió con cuidado al principio de la carta decía:

_"Para Kanon"_

- ¿Qué? – Se exalto, casi cae del cabo pero logro controlarse – esta carta…es para mi, si Poseidón la hubiera leído toda esta farsa se hubiera descubierto... ¡ja! esta vez tuve suerte – dijo dando un profundo suspiro y prosiguió a seguir leyendo  
- "te mando un saludo cordial, espero que al recibir esta carta estés bien. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo demonios llego esto a mis manos?" – leía mientras abría mas los ojos de la impresión

_"Y yo te contesto: ¿crees que sabes ocultar tu cosmos de mi? ¿Crees que puedes ocultar tu persona de mi?... ¡no!..Tal vez puedas engañar a todos en el santuario pero no a mí, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y aunque ocultes mejor que nadie tu cosmos siempre sabrás que yo te siento aquí…en mi corazón y se que tu sientes lo mismo"_

- sentía lo mismo – contesto irónicamente recordando que su hermano ya llevaba 3 meses de fallecido en la batalla por el santuario

_"Por eso mismo encargue a uno de los guardianes del templo que tirara esta carta después de terminada… Después de 2 meses del día que la escribí, calcule que para ese momento tus planes ya habrían culminado y supuse que tal vez nuestra diosa Athena te haya confinado de nuevo en cabo sounion, si, imagina cuanto te conozco pues se que tienes planes con los mares…imagina cuanto te he observado, te he observado por tanto tiempo, que se, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudieras escapar de la prisión"_

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabias? ¡¡Y aun así aquel día que me liberaste según tu!... ¡fingiste!… ¿me estabas probando? – Kanon agacho la mirada aguantando las lágrimas que prometió no volver a derramar en nombre del traidor de su hermano.

_"Después de estudiar mucho en los libros del patriarca, libros secretos para el publico, me entere de que Athena había escondido ahí el cetro de Poseidón pues en el santuario estaba prohibido... ¡ah como me arrepentí de ese error, y ahora, lo que sea que hagas con ese cetro y la entrada al santuario marino…será nada mas que culpa mía…otra culpa que tendré que arrastrar"_

- ¿otra culpa?...sigues con lo de Shion…- Kanon empuñó el sobre mientras tenia las hojas en la otra mano

_"Pero creo que eso no importa en realidad. El motivo por el que te escribo…es por que tengo miedo… ¡Si!...yo Saga de Géminis ahora Patriarca tengo un inmenso temor, los caballeros ya han pasado por Géminis y uno de ellos se atrevió a herirme, esos mocosos están subiendo al fin su cosmos al séptimo sentido, ¡me enorgullecen!…al final para eso estoy aquí, si de algo sirvo debe de ser al menos para que Seiya y sus amigos se superen y puedan proteger a Athena como se debe, ¡como yo no lo hice, fue por eso que en mis momentos de lucidez (como el de ahora) le entregue esa armadura a Seiya, aunque no creo que te interese"_

- Saga…eres un idiota – dijo con coraje entre dientes

_"pero te escribo por que eres lo único que me queda y lo único que aprecio de verdad, a pesar de todo… perdona si esto es tonto (se que lo piensas) pero es lo que siento, necesitaba decirte tantas cosas, quería hacer tantas cosas a tu lado; pero la vida nos llevo por diferentes cursos, cursos cada vez mas separados y definitivamente fue culpa mía, todas las desgracias han sido culpa mía… ¿recuerdas? La muerte de nuestros padres en el accidente de auto fue culpa mía…"_

- OK eso es lo mas estupido que has dicho en toda esta cursilería – estuvo a punto de romper la carta pero se detuvo al pensar que eran las ultimas palabras de Saga…

_"Aquel día que enferme gravemente de pulmonía y no teníamos medicinas, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, apenas teníamos escasos 5 años pero aun lo recuerdo, mamá fue por medicinas pero la lluvia la atrapo en el centro comercial que estaba muy lejos de casa y papá decidió y por ella y mi única esperanza…si no hubiera enfermado no hubieran tenido que ir por la carretera a esa velocidad…no se hubieran volcado…no te hubieran dejado huérfano. Si tal vez me hubiera cuidado y no hubiera jugado en el agua helada como tú me lo dijiste… las cosas hubieran sido diferentes._

**_Esa noche tu me cuidaste y fuiste por el doctor a ver que mis padres no llegaban, tu me salvaste aquel día al traerlo desde lejos, llegaste todo mojado y después solo recuerdo que desperté y tu me abrazaste, ambos estábamos en un lugar extraño…" _**

- ese asqueroso orfanatorio en el que nos metió ese estupido doctor…solo por que éramos huérfanos…- dijo con repudio al recordar el frió y el hambre que pasaron viviendo ahí

_Después te propuse entrar a entrenar al santuario y ser santos dorados, ahora entiendo que si aceptaste fue por no dejarme solo, recuerdo que siempre estuvimos juntos como Castor y Pólux que rigen nuestra constelación, uno de esos días regresaste de una pelea con un tipo que aspiraba a llevarse nuestra armadura, pero el saco una navaja y la clavo en tu estomago ¿recuerdas?..._

- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? – dijo mientras pensaba en la ironía de esa pregunta

_"Entonces recuerdas que aquel día te pedí que pelearas por mi, pues yo tenia unas cuantas costillas rotas producto de mi extraña conducta…estuviste muy grave en un pequeño hospital, yo estuve ahí cuidándote todo el tiempo, lo deje todo para estar a tu lado, entre delirios me pediste que no te abandonara nunca, y desde ese día intente no hacerlo y yo te hice prometer que no morirías antes que yo, me prometí también cuidarte de todo lo malo, solo podré cumplir con morir antes que tu…Pero poco a poco yo y mi acompañante arruinamos nuestra relación contigo"_

- intentaste cumplir esa promesa…lo se, ahora si te estas volviendo loco – dijo y después volvió a caer en cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo al responderle a un papel que escribió un muerto… como si su hermano pudiera contestarle, como si el estuviera vivo…

_"Continuamos nuestro entrenamiento volviéndonos mas fuertes y ágiles, superiores a cualquiera incluso superiores a Aioros, nada ni nadie podía derrotarnos, solo Shion pero el jamás se molesto en preocuparse por nosotros…gran error. Recuerdo cuanto sufrimos al enterarnos que pelearíamos por la armadura de Géminis, gane por la mínima, a veces siento que me dejaste ganar, que algo te detuvo y otras veces siento que me odias por eso"_

- Estupido Saga, estupida armadura, estupida pelea, estupido patriarca…estupida Athena – dijo Kanon molesto y rompió totalmente el sobre al recordar aquella humillante derrota frente a todos los caballeros presentes.

_"Desde aquel día que me coloque la armadura las cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas, entre tus aires de arrogancia y los míos de locura se fue disipando nuestro lazo de sangre hasta convertirse en polvo…cada noche, se que sollozaba cosas que no quería aceptar, cada mañana despertaba desesperado y me veía al espejo sin poder reconocerme, sabias lo que pasaba; pero no te dignaste en decírmelo o yo no quise escuchar"_

- no quisiste escuchar – afirmo Kanon y continuo leyendo

_"Esa mañana en el cabo… Aquella mañana fatal en la que confesaste lo que sentías en realidad, me hiciste rabiar…dije cosas que te hirieron mientras tu solo me decías la verdad, dije que te odiaba y que me dabas asco"_

- ¡¡ ¿Y tienes que repetirlo!- tomo aire y siguió su lectura

_" lo dije por el momento, lamento eso, no podría odiarte…no mas de lo que me odio, no podrías darme asco… ni lastima, eres mi hermano y quise protegerte de ti mismo…de mi también, aun me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado? ¿Estaría a tu lado en una cárcel? ¿Estarías muerto junto a mí? ¿O estaríamos en la gloria teniendo todo lo que nos falto?"_

- me hubieras evitado tener que usar a Hilda para deshacerme de esos mocosos – dijo Kanon recordando que en ese momento en Asgard ya estarían matándose unos a otros

_"Después de haberte encerrado, te juro que todos los días estuve apunto de sacarte del ahí, no había día que no pensara en ti y en que tal vez no habías tenido suerte y no habías encontrado la entrada al santuario de Poseidón…uno de esos días baje a verte, estabas inconsciente en el suelo, el agua te mojaba levemente el cabello y me agache a mirarte, tenias fiebre, una muy alta y decidí bajártela, abrí la reja y me quede a tu lado dos noches seguidas…delirabas diciendo como ibas a matarme…esas ideas ¿aun llenan de placer tu mente?...al tercer día sentí que tu cosmos estaba mas fuerte…deje la puerta abierta"_

- ¿Qué? Entonces…no estaba delirando, en verdad fuiste tu quien me acaricio esa noche, fuiste tu quien me alimento esa noche – se sorprendió recordando que una de esas noches despertó sin hambre y sin mareos…

_"Me iba cuando esa voz me detuvo, esa voz tan aguda que gritaba a mis oídos, era la primera vez…hable por primera vez con mi otro yo, desde aquel día me poseyó por completo, lleno de ambición cerro la reja y te dejo ahí para morir, una noche después se introdujo a cuclillas en el cuarto de Arles y decidió que le estorbaba…lo mato… ¿sabes como se siente la sangre ajena en tus manos? Yo si…tomo su vestimenta y no tardo menos de un mes cuando irrumpió en la sala del patriarca y lo acabo por la espalda... a traición. ¿Sabes a que huele la sangre ajena?... yo si"_

- otra persona… cuando hablabas por las noches, dormido…sabia que no eras tu-

_" Tiempo después, muy poco en realidad, parado cerca del trono observe un brillo, un hermosos brillo dorado, una daga, una daga dorada con adornos y mucho filo se embono a mi mano a la perfección, podía mirar como un espejo en la daga mi mascara…esas palabras llegaron a mi mente…"matala" y empuñe la daga dispuesto a acabar con esa hermosa, pequeña e indefensa bebe que me sonreía de momento, intento tocar la daga con dulzura sin saber la malicia que me poseía y cuando estuve a punto de acabar con todo y tenerlo todo a la vez…mi viejo amigo me detuvo y descubrió mi rostro… ya no podía vivir y mande mi explosión de galaxias golpeándolo..No puede evitar que cayera su sangre en mi rostro…y gracias a los dioses escapo con Athena en manos"_

- eso…no lo sabia… hablas como si sintieras placer al empuñar esa daga – dijo y se sorprendió hablando de nuevo en presente…con un muerto

_"llego Shura…pobre, es mi culpa que acabara con Aioros, ¿Cómo puede poner a dos amigos a matarse?¡¡es como tu dijiste! SOY PURA MALDAD… al ordenarle a todos acabar con Aioros y convencer al mundo de que el era el malo; al estar solo supe al fin quien era mi otro yo, me dijo su nombre mientras me aseguraba que jamás volvería a tener conciencia… ¿su nombre? ¡ARES!…dios de la guerra, ¿sabes a que sabe la sangre ajena?...nosotros lo sabemos… nosotros degustamos la sangre de Aioros…"_

- ¿nosotros? – un terrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kanon al leer esa confesión, y después de eso entendió muchas cosas, muchas de las actitudes de Saga

_"Disfrute de mi suerte por muchos años, tu disfrutaste de tu libertad igual, mi ambición me llevo a los limites, quise recuperar la armadura de Sagitario y a propósito reuní a Seiya con sus actuales amigos…todo esto Ares no lo sabia, esta fue una ventaja pues el actuaba por puro impulso. Yo hice que pelearan unos contra otros, compañero contra compañero, amigo contra amigo, hermano contra hermano, caballeros contra caballero…maestro y alumno…desate un caos, permití que muriera gente a diestra y siniestra y todo por que no tuve la fuerza suficiente para revelarme al poder de un dios... y al mismo poder de mi mente y mi propio miedo"_

Se limito a mirar el mar, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, pareciera que se hundía en el mar, desplegaba rayos luminosos naranjas y rojos mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse azul marino…

_"El asunto se a puesto peor desde entonces pues Ares lo planeo todo para matar a Athena. Ya no me quedan muchas fuerzas, ni tiempo, ni ganas…se que pasaran por todos, Mascara Mortal, Aioros, Shaka y demás, se que todos pelearan hasta el final…por Athena. Y se que al final los caballeros de bronce han de ganar esta y muchas mas batallas por que tienen algo que tu y yo perdimos…Fe y cariño… ¡Kanon! Recupera estas dos cosas en algún lado…o jamás podrás ganar batalla alguna… ¿Por qué no hago algo y detengo esto? Lo he intentado…pero él me lo niega... me paraliza y pierdo conciencia alguna, ahora se que los dorados están dispuestos a dar su vida, se que la mayoría morirá por mi culpa y jamás me perdonare por eso…"_

- Mascara Mortal, Camus, Shura, Afrodita, Shion, Arles, Aioros y todos los caballeros de plata están en tu lista de pecados… ¿Cuántos tendré yo? – se quedo pensado un rato y continuo su lectura…

_"Estoy siendo fuerte ahora por ti…deseó que sepas lo que siento en verdad… Kanon… ¡perdóname! por todo, perdona por contarte todo esto y hacer que te avergüences de tu gemelo. Es mi confesión, antes de morir necesito que alguien sepa la verdad sobre mis actos…necesitaba explicarte por que lo hice, por que te encerré, por que me odio…por que me odian._

**_Lejos de ser recordado, como hubiera querido, como un buen santo dorado que protegió con honor a Athena me recordaran como el mal nacido traidor…es mi ultima oportunidad, con el poder que tengo ahora los caballeros no podrán vencerme, pero yo mismo le diré a Seiya como salvar a Saori…a Athena. Se que solo el cetro de Athena puede matarme, nada mas puede hacerlo…solo ese cetro…y yo me encargare de que Ares muera con el filo de esa arma._**

**_Es por eso que te escribo…por que esto no te lo diré a la cara… Pues en unas horas bajare a la celda…y espero que estés ahí…hermano... te quiero y todo lo que hago en mis momentos de cordura lo hago por ti, necesito que al menos tu estés orgulloso de mi…no me importa si Athena y todos me odian…solo me importas tu…no me odies Kanon…no niegues mi nombre por que tu olvido para mi seria peor que mi condena en los infiernos por cada muerto…me despido y espero…te suplico que no hagas ninguna tontería…tienes que vivir, eso me lo prometiste…y tu no faltas a tus pactos… Te quiere Saga…"_**

Frente a él, abrió un gran agujero y viajo por dimensiones hasta llegar al cementerio, ahí miro la lapida de Saga y golpeo el suelo hincándose frente a ella.

- Saga….hermano – Kanon rompió en llanto abierto al entender la verdad, Saga de géminis se lanzo contra el cetro de Athena, Saga se suicido, Saga…su hermano murió pensando en él…y siempre pensó en él, siguió llorando pero lejos de sentirse arrepentido y dejar sus planes atrás decidió enardecido acabar con Athena. – me dije que no lloraría al tenerte tan de cerca…mentí

- Prometí que viviría y así lo haré…y Saga… todos te recuerdan como el bueno…yo siempre viviré a tu sombra…- toco la lapida mientras leía la leyenda con ojos llorosos…

"En memoria de Saga santo dorado de Géminis, un honorable defensor de Athena"


End file.
